The Problem with Ticket Cravers
by Parent12D
Summary: After winning two tickets from a contest to a Love Sentence concert, everyone has been all over Marco and trying to convince him to take one of them to the concert. As a result of being pressured by all the attention and struggling who to choose to go with him, how will Marco be able to get out of this mess?


**Okay, readers here is a new one-shot that I came up with for the series.**

**Now this story is an idea that I had in mind for quite a while and I had finally decided to put it into a story before I take a break from fanfiction for a bit. I thought it'd be funny for Marco to be put into a position where he wins two tickets to an event and everyone is all over him about inviting one of them to the event. And for the event, I decided to go with a Love Sentence concert since it seems beneficial. **

**Also, Andrew Tresor will be appearing in this story too as a little bit of background regarding his interests based on the times he's spent on Earth. This will also help even things out and such.**

**Now enough with the author's note, for now, let's start the story. Enjoy the one-shot everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: All the rights to the characters of SVTFOE belong to Daron Nefcy and the Disney Corporation. Everything else included that isn't related to that belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**IN ECHO CREEK:**

It was a beautiful evening in the town of Echo Creek, and everyone was going about their business in a dignified manner. However, a special event was being broadcast on all the radios in the town, and it looked like a big deal based on how the announcer was making it.

"_Hey, hey, hey, ladies and gentlemen; this is Chad Buckingham reporting to you live and it's time once again for the Annual Echo Creek Sweepstakes Contest Show," _the broadcaster was speaking ecstatically. _"Now you all remember the contest that is being held at Britta's Tacos and whoever spent the most there would win two tickets to the annual Love Sentence concert. Well, we have a winner!"_

It was then everyone was listening to the reports as there was a huge hype about that concert that they needed to hear about.

"_That's right, the winner to this contest was a very loyal easygoing young man who showed his loyalty to Britta's Taco, and deserves the two tickets."_

While this was going on, Marco Diaz was shown casually walking on the sidewalk passing by the radios that were making the announcement. It was no surprise that he ended up overhearing the announcement as it continued; unaware of who the winner of the contest was going to be.

"_So without further ado, I am pleased to announce the name of the winner to the contest, who resides in Echo Creek," _the announcer made the announcer. _"And the winner to this contest and earner of the two tickets to the Love Sentence concert is…__**MARCO DIAZ!" **_

This caused Marco to come to a complete halt as he heard that. Feeling a jolt overcome him, he rushes to one of the radios.

"Wuh-huh," he was confused by this sudden announcement.

"_That's right folks, the winner to this contest is Marco Ubaldo Diaz; who just so happens to reside in Echo Creek, and has earned himself those two tickets to the Love Sentence concert!" _The announcer Chad concluded. _"Congratulations Marco, you've won the contest!"_

"Wait, what," Marco didn't know what to say. He never won two tickets from a contest or anything. Though there were the two tickets that he was hoping to get for the Mackie Hand movie, that was a different story.

It was then a limousine pulled up to where Marco was and coming out of it were two men that were cladding business suits as they were associated with the contest.

"Would you happen to be the Marco Ubaldo Diaz that we were looking for," one of them asked.

"Uh…y-yeah…?" The Latino felt that this situation was awkward. "But I…"

"That's all we wanted to know, kid," the other one took out two tickets and gave them to him. "Here are your tickets."

"Wait, don't I have to pay for these first," he asked.

"Consider it free of charge and covered," one of them exclaimed. "You won the contest and you earned them fair and square, so they're all yours."

"Yeah, have a nice day," the two of them entered the limousine and Marco watched as it drove off. What was he going to do with two Love Sentence tickets? Perhaps he could invite one of his friends or something, but the only problem with that was who it was going to be.

Shortly afterwards, everyone's attention turned towards Marco as the Latino felt like he was pushed into the spotlight. Chuckling nervously, he slowly stepped backward as he was planning to take his leave.

"Uh…I…I think this is my cue to take my leave…"

Without another word, Marco sprint frantically back to his house while avoiding any passerby in plain sight. Thankfully, he made it back to the house before a scene could occur as he then took a deep breath.

"Whew, that was a close one. I didn't want to create a scene with everyone watching," he noticed that it was getting late. "Well, I'm unsure who I'm going to bring with me to the concert, but I'll think about it and see what I decided on tomorrow, after catching up on some z's of course."

_I just hope that I don't commit such a hectic scene over a couple of Love Sentence tickets._

With that in mind, Marco got himself ready to turn in for the night, unaware of the chaos that would be awaiting him tomorrow regarding the tickets that he won…

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

It was a brand new day in Echo Creek, and Marco had gotten a good night's sleep as he was ready to start the day. However, as he slowly opened his eyes, he came face to face with a smiling Star Butterfly hovering over his bed, which was something that he didn't want to see the moment he woke up.

"Good morning Marco," she said cheerfully.

"WHOA," he jumped back. "Star, what are you doing here!?"

"What, am I not allowed to give my best friend a good morning every once in a while," she joked. "In any case, I made some breakfast for you!"

"Can it wait until _after_ I've woken up for a little-?"

He could finish that as Star already grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs to the table where his breakfast was already made.

"There you go sleepyhead, I made you a nice breakfast," Star chirped. "Its pancakes and bacon; I thought that you'd like it!"

"Wait a minute, did you use magic to create this breakfast," Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no," Star shook her head. "I used the raw technique to do this!"

"Well, thanks for this Star," Marco thanked her sincerely. "This was nice of you!"

"Anything for my best friend," Star beamed as Marco sat down and enjoyed his breakfast. Needless to say, he was enjoying it.

"Wow Star, this isn't bad, to be honest," he admitted.

"Thanks," Star brushed off and smiled. "So anyway Marco, I had heard about how you won two tickets to the Love Sentence concert."

"Oh yup," Marco swallowed his food. "That surprised to no end. I was not expecting the tickets out of it."

"Sooooooo…have you decided on who you're going to bring with you?" Star asked in a pleading manner.

"Let's see," Marco tapped his finger under his chin. "I haven't decided on that yet, so I'm not sure…"

"I'll make it easy for you Marco," Star begged. "I want you to take me with you to the concert."

"What," Marco jumped for a second.

"Come on Marco, we're best buds," Star whined. "Plus we both enjoy Love Sentence so maybe we can go to a concert again just like old times!"

"Well…I guess I can invite you to the concert," Marco finished up his breakfast. "Okay Star, it's a deal. I'll invite you to that concert."

"AWESOME," Star bounced up and down. "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah, I know," Marco got up from his seat. "Thanks for the breakfast, by the way, Star. It was really good."

"No problem bestie," Star gleamed.

It didn't take long for Marco to finally be ready to head out and decided to depart for the day.

"Alright Star, I guess I'll be going now," Marco hollered. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye Marco," Star yelled back. "I hope to attend that concert with you tonight!"

"Same here," he agreed.

With that, Marco was off and his decision was made simple; he was going with Star. Unfortunately, he was unaware of the fact that she wasn't the only one who would be begging him for the tickets…

* * *

**AT ECHO CREEK ACADEMY:**

It didn't take long for Marco to make it to the school and was walking through the halls. When he was walking down the hall, he noticed that everyone had their eyes set on him as if he was their unexpected prey. There was something creepy about this feeling that the Latino was experiencing. It's as if everyone in Echo Creek had overheard about how he won the contest and the spotlight was shining on him as a result. Today was going to be awkward for him.

_Okay…something tells me that I'm going to be the center of attention for the whole day and not in a good way either…_

Just then, he heard two people hollering out for him.

"Hey Marco," the two people in person were identified as Alfonzo and Ferguson. Ferguson was shown as a fat dude with pale skin, and red hair with olive-green eyes while Alfonzo had pale tan skin with puffy black hair, was skinny and had glasses on. Both of them were two of Marco's good friends on Earth and they would occasionally spend time with Marco, especially since Star had been traveling more often these days.

"Oh hey guys, what's up," Marco walked up to them.

"Dude, don't pretend you didn't know, you sly dog," Ferguson grinned. "We know all about the fact that you won those two tickets to the Love Sentence concert."

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Yah Marco, just about everyone in Echo Creek has heard about that," Alfonzo spoke in that strange accent.

"So that would explain why everyone has been giving me the _stare_…" Marco rolled his eyes.

"In any case, you have to invite one of us to go to the concert with you!" Alfonzo hollered.

"What, but I was planning on taking Star to the concert," Marco insisted.

"Oh nevermind Star, Marco," Ferguson argued. "I think you should take _me_ to that concert with you!"

"No way, he should take _me_," Alfonzo barked. "I am a better option for him!"

"Oh yeah, and why would he want to go with someone who wears glasses," Ferguson crossed his arms.

"Looks who talking, you big fat dumb slob," Alfonzo growled.

"Now look here, I'm a better friend to Marco than you are!"

"Nope, I am, so I should go!"

Both of them were arguing pointlessly while Marco was nervous about what he should say to cease the arguing. What else could go wrong?

Just then, a pair of arms grabbed hold of Marco and dragged him right into the gymnasium. When he got in there, he found himself surrounded by the cheerleaders of the school and they all looked like they wanted something from Marco. This because a little unsettling for the Latino as he gulped.

"Uh…hey, what's going on?" He nervously asked.

All of the cheerleaders started speaking at once and what they had to say involved the Love Sentence concert tickets that have been the focus of the day. Marco figured this out and rubbed the back of his head.

"This is about the tickets I won, isn't it," Marco asked.

"You darn right it is Marco," one of the cheerleaders spoke. "And we would feel honored if you would choose one of us to with you to that concert!"

"Yeah," another cheerleader yelled. "Pick me, you dork!"

"No, me!"

"I should go with him!"

"Come on, this is my night!"

"Obviously, the choice for him should be _me," _That response came from one of the cheerleaders named Chantal, who had pale skin, green eyes, a bob-cut brunette hairstyle, and a gorgeous bust and a booty to match. "I would be honored to be your lucky partner for that concert."

"C-Chantal," Marco stepped back a few feet.

"Of course you'll get something out of it you sly dog," she smirked. "If you let me go with you, I promise I'll show off my distracting booty just for you."

**"WHOA!" **Marco jumped and went red in the face. This wasn't right. Chantal's booty (according to Star) was not much of a good distraction. Not to mention he already has a girlfriend, in the form of Jackie Lynn Thomas. "N-Now look here Chantal, I'm afraid that's out of the question…"

"I think maybe he should pick me," one of the cheerleaders named Sabrina BackIntosh spoke up nervously. This girl was prone to injuries all over and had dark red hair in a small ponytail. "M-Marco, if you go with me, I promise I'll be-"

She didn't finish when someone kicked her out of the way, sending her right into the bleachers where she sustained _another_ injury. The person behind this was Brittany Wong, who was the leading commander of the squad.

"Forget you pathetic losers cause Marco is going with me whether he likes it or not," she spat as the other cheerleaders balked at what she said. Marco didn't like Brittany to begin with since she was very mean and spoiled. "Now look here Dork-o Diaz, if you choose me to go with you, I'll promise to let you come to my next birthday party."

"SAY WHAT," Marco was now more nervous than ever. This wasn't what he expected. Now Brittany wanted to be his partner for the night. Not only that but the last big party Brittany had was on the party bus that he and Star crashed and he fell victim to motion sickness. Not helping matters that night was how Jackie was attending it and he made himself look like a fool in front of her.

"Uhhh girls, I need some time to think about this, if you don't mind…" Without another word, Marco scurried out of the gym and away from the cheerleaders to get this day done and over with…

* * *

By the time the day was over, the school day was over and Marco was shown scurrying out the front door with a bunch of persistent cheerleaders on his tail. All-day, people were asking Marco if he could bring one of them to the concert and it was becoming too much. Who would have thought that he'd be the talk of the century just for winning two concert tickets from a contest? He had to figure out a solution to this soon.

"Now look here guys, I haven't fully decided who I should take to the concert," Marco defended. "And buttering me up about it won't convince me otherwise."

"Having a bit of trouble there, Marco," a voice was heard as Marco whipped to see that it was from Andrew, who was crossing his arms and leaning on a post.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Eh, I decided to take a break from my island for a little," the treasure hunter shrugged. "Anyway, I guess everyone is after you and those concert tickets."

"No kidding," Marco huffed before asking. "Well, aren't you going to be pestering me about the tickets too?"

"Why would I, they're just tickets. Nothing to get so hyped about," Andrew huffed. "Besides, I don't like Love Sentence anyway, so I'm going to pass."

"Right…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be taking a bit of a stroll around here since I'm here."

With that, Andrew decided to take a little stroll for a bit while Marco was left to deal with the cheerleaders and some other students.

"Come on Marco, have you decided yet?" "Pick me, pick me!" "I want to go with you!" "If anyone should go with that karate fighting dork, it's me!" "I won't take no for an answer Diaz, you're going with me!"

"Alright everyone, I still haven't decided, and this is starting to leave me in a pit," Marco gulped as sweat was beading down his forehead. Everyone was continuing to badger him over the tickets.

Just then, a large demonic flame appeared and a chariot had emerged from it, which got everyone but Marco to jump and flee from the scene. Marco recognized the chariot with the dead unicorn skeleton with the flaming mane in front and he knew who it belonged to. His suspicions were correct when it was Tom that stepped out of the chariot and looked at Marco right in the face.

"Hello there, Marco," he greeted.

"Tom," Marco was shocked. "I thought you were working with the Demonstrix on something!"

"Oh, well we are on a break and we were able to do what we like," Tom told him. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could spend some time together just like we did that one time. What do you say, Marco?"

Marco didn't know what to think of this. He remembered about the one time he did spend with him in his chariot. While it went off at a rocky start at first, they became acquainted and had fun together, up until the end when Marco found out Tom was using him to get some anger free badge and lied about his interest in Mackie Hand. Grant, Tom has changed a lot since then, so maybe this may not be a bad idea after all. What could possibly go wrong as a result?

"Eh, sure I guess," Marco shrugged. "After all, it's been a while since we hung out and all, you know."

"Alright," Tom sounded quite ecstatic about that. "This will be pretty cool, won't it?"

"Yeah, pretty cool," Marco said awkwardly.

They both entered the chariot and they decided to hang out for a bit. As they were chilling out, having some snacks or so, an eerie silence clouded the two of them as there was no way of fishing for a conversation. After a few minutes of silence, Tom decided to talk about something that he has been meaning to.

"So uh Marco, I've heard you got two tickets to the Love Sentence concert," he brought up.

"Yup I-wait a minute, how did you find out about that," Marco thought that it was odd that Tom found out about it.

"News about it travels fast," the demon simply said. "Anyhow, it had occurred to me that you require a partner to go with you to the concert."

It was then Marco's eyes bulged and he gave Tom a stare.

"Alright let me guess, you want to go to the concert with me too," Marco queried cautiously.

"Come on dude, it would be fun for both of us," he shouted. "Besides we have discovered that we both admire Love Sentence, so why can't we go together?"

"Look, Tom, it has nothing to do with you," Marco groaned as he had his hands on his head. "It's just that nearly everyone has been begging me to bring them to the concert, and I can't decide who it is that I should bring."

"Allow me to narrow down the choices for you then Marco," Tom said in a low voice. "The person you should bring with you is _me_."

Outside of the chariot, Marco kicked the door open with his foot and stomped right out of it.

"Dude, wait," Tom yelled out as Marco stomped out.

"No, you _wait,_ Tom," Marco barked back. "I'm going to think this through and when I come up with a decision, I'll let you and the rest of Echo Creek know who it is I'm going to bring!"

Before Tom could say anything else, Marco had already stomped off and he was out of earshot.

Marco was now thinking to himself while heading back home. As if everyone from school wanted to go with him, now Tom decided to join in the act too. This was getting a little out of hand, and it made Marco feel like he shouldn't have won the ticket in the first place.

_Oh man, this is going to be tougher than I thought. As if having enough people wanting to take me to the concert was bad enough, now Tom had to join in. Ugh, I dunno what to do! _Marco was shaking his head. _Star made me some breakfast, Ferguson and Alfonzo got into an argument, the cheerleaders are swarming me like bees, Chantal wants to shake her distracting booty in my face which is disturbing on so many levels since I have a girlfriend already, Sabrina gets hurt, as usual, Brittany makes a bribe with me…UGH! I can't come up with a good enough decision! What is it that I'm supposed to do?_

He wasn't given much to do when someone from the bushes grabbed him from behind and then he felt himself blacking out moments later…

* * *

Sometime later, Marco managed to come to as he slowly opened his eyes. He then discovered that he was in Janna's room when he saw Janna right in front of her. This instantly got him to jump and flinch.

"WHOA, Janna! I'm in your room?" He was cautious.

"Nice observation, genius," Janna retorted before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, ignoring the fact that you technically abducted me, why did you bring me here?" Marco needed to ask.

Janna did not respond. Instead, she fished through her pocket to retrieve something and then tossed a couple of objects into Marco's lap. Marco took a look at them for himself and saw that they were the house-keys that she had stolen, as well as his personal ID cards. This caused Marco to grow wide-eyed as he stuttered.

"Janna, are these…?"

"…the house-keys and personal ID cards that I stole from you," Janna quirked. "Yes, they are."

Marco couldn't believe it. This was the _last_ thing Janna would ever do. She would never give up the house-keys she stole from him just like that. Then it hit him. There was a catch to all of this. Marco knew Janna well enough to know that she was up to something.

"Okay Janna, what gives," Marco got straight to the point. "What's the catch to all this? I know there's something you want from me, so just spill it out."

"Hmmm…now that you mention it, there is one small thing that I would like from you in return," Janna brought up thoughtfully. "You know those two tickets to go to the Love Sentence concert that you won from that contest?"

"Yes I-wait, don't tell me. You want to go with me too," Marco knew where this was going.

"Dang dude, it's like you read my mind," Janna snapped her fingers. "You are a whiz with this mind-reading game."

"Forget it, Janna, I'm **not** taking you," Marco declined. "Everyone else is hounding me for the tickets, so why are you into it all of a sudden?"

"I'm not, but it would be cool to set off some firecrackers during the concert," Janna smirked.

"No way," Marco waved his hands.

"Come on Marco, we could make a great team," Janna tried to tease. "Besides, you and I could share our own _love sentence _together."

"Ugh," Marco grunted.

"_JANNA!" _A voice was heard from another room, having heard what Janna was trying to pull. This caused Marco and Janna to feel tense as the former grew white in the face.

_Oh no, that can't be… _Marco gulped.

_Aw shoot, I completely forgot that __**she**__ was staying with me today! _Janna scolded herself.

The source of the voice entered the bedroom that Marco and Janna were in. Yup, the person that entered was Jackie Lynn Thomas, and she wasn't keen on how Janna was trying to get Marco to take her to the concert.

"So this is what you were up to, isn't it Janna," Jackie scolded her. "Trying to bribe Marco with his original stuff just so he could bring you to the concert? That was a really low move you made there Janna. That is _wicked_ uncool."

"Thank you, Jackie," Marco sounded relieved when he shouted that. "Finally, someone who knows exactly what I've been going through today!"

His luck was about to wear thin when Jackie cracked a smirk.

"And besides, if anyone should go to the concert with Marco, it should be _me_." She declared.

This caused Marco to lose all the faith that had been restored as he gulped.

"Oh no, not you _too_ Jackie…" He uttered.

"Come on Marco, it'll be as fun as that one time we went to that Love Sentence concert with Star," Jackie begged. "We can dance to their performance, lip-sync, and share another kiss or two on the mouth."

Marco's face had reddened up at how Jackie was acting. The normally rational thinking Jackie Lynn was jumping into the same category as everyone else. Despite this, he didn't have the heart to say no to her.

"Please Marco, you wouldn't say _no_ to your girlfriend, _would_ you," Jackie got up close to his face and battered her beautiful mint green eyes, making it even _harder_ for him to say no.

"Uh…Uh…Uh…"

"Awesome, I knew you would agree with me," Jackie cheered as she pecked him on the cheek. "You're the best, dude!"

"I…I…I…"

While he was struggling to say something, Janna huffed and swiped Marco's house-keys and personal ID cards back.

"Hey," Marco cried.

"I'll be taking _these_ back if you don't mind," she pocketed them. "Clearly you'd rather be with Jackie than to be with me."

"Oh don't listen to her Marco," Jackie brushed off. "She's just _sore_ about the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend that's as cool as you. As a matter of fact, we don't need her, so we can get out of here."

"Please do," Janna barked.

"With pleasure, come on Marco," Jackie grabbed his hand and ran out with him. "It's almost showtime."

And so Jackie and Marco had left Janna's house with no intention of bringing the Filipino with them.

* * *

Sometime later, Jackie and Marco were walking through the park at Jackie's insistence.

"Say, Marco, do you think we should wear Love Sentence t-shirts again with you and me on it, only this time you'll have one that'll fit you perfectly," Jackie wondered.

"I…I guess…"

"Alright, and no skateboards this time, for your sake," she winked at him. "I don't want you to go through the same struggle that you went through previously."

"A-Alright," he gulped. Jackie was insistent that she'd go with him, and she was his girlfriend after all, so how could he say no?

"Hey Marco," someone hollered, and that someone turned out to be Star.

"Oh no," Marco moaned as Star approached Marco and Jackie.

"Marco my bestie, are you almost ready to go to that concert that you promised," she had that creepy smile.

"Marco invited you to that concert too," Jackie gasped. "Dang, I wish we had three tickets so the three of us could go together _again_."

"Wait, you had invited Jackie to go with you too," Star asked.

"Actually if you two don't mind, that's my VIP you're talking to," Tom had arrived at the scene.

"VIP, Tom what are you talking about," Star asked as she figured it out. "You had invited me to the Blood Moon Ball previously, and now you do _this_?"

"Oh great, more competition," Jackie huffed at how someone else wanted to take Marco.

"There is no _competition_ because I'm the automatic winner and Marco is going with me," Tom insisted. "We are pals after all."

"_Pals_ my foot," Jackie scoffed. "Why would he be _pals_ with someone who inflicted a curse on him that led to him blurting out all his insecurities in front of the whole school?"

"On the contrary you guys, Marco promised that he'd take _me_ to the concert," Alfonzo spoke up as he arrived at the scene along with Ferguson.

"You mean he's taking _me_," Ferguson corrected.

"Put a lid on it, fatso," Alfonzo grumbled.

"That does it, come at me bro," Ferguson dared to start another argument with Alfonzo.

"All of you losers are forbidden from going with Marco because I'm his partner for the night," Brittany came to the scene. "Also, I don't get why Jackie would want to date such a dorky loser like Marco."

"Excuse me, your calling Marco: a funny adorable sweet young man who is an expert at karate a_ loser_," Jackie sneered. "That is _my_ boyfriend you're talking about!"

"Whatever, he's still going with me whether you losers like it or not," Brittany huffed.

"I'd like Marco to go with me," Sabrina begged. "I mean I can be fun to spend some time with-OUCH!"

She got hit in the eye by a baseball, resulting in a black eye.

"Forget those chumps, Marco should go with me," Chantal gave Marco a sly smirk. "Remember Marco, my _distracting booty_ is all yours if you bring me."

Marco wanted to hide his face as Star didn't approve of that. Even Jackie felt the strong need to throw up.

"Come on Marco, you know you want to go with me," Janna showed up and had Marco's house keys in her hand. "Your house keys are begging you. _Help me, Marco. Janna wants you to bring her to the concert, and I think you should so you can save me_!"

"Get real Janna," Jackie scolded at how Janna made the keys talk to Marco. "That's not going to work with my boyfriend!"

"Don't you talk about my Janna Banana like that!" Star yelled.

"You know, I have the strong urge to light all of you but Marco in flames," Tom grumbled.

"You and _what _army," Brittany overheard that and scoffed.

"Well, I think I'm the better one to go with, four eyes," Ferguson sneered.

"At least I don't draw on my stomach and do disgusting stuff with it," Alfonzo lashed out.

Suddenly, the arguments got louder as Marco felt like this was getting out of control. Marco didn't know how much more he could take of this. Upon glancing, he saw Andrew leaning up to a tree and was frowning and shaking his head at how everyone else was making a fuss about a simple concert, for a band that he doesn't like.

After a few minutes, Marco finally had enough. He was about to put an end to this once and for all.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE FINALLY CHOSEN WHO SHOULD GO WITH ME," Marco blared. "THE PERSON WHO'LL BE GOING WITH ME IS _ANDREW TRESOR_!"

**"SAY **_**WHAT!?" **_Andrew yelled in anger.

**"WHAT," **Everyone else yelled in unison.

"That's right, Andrew Tresor is going to be my partner that's going to the Love Sentence concert," Marco took a deep breath. "That is my decision and I'm not going to change it."

Everyone had different reactions to it, and they weren't really good either.

Star ended up giving Marco that puppy-eyed look before she then took her departure. Tom looked like he was about to set the park ablaze, but he restrained himself from doing so.

"Hmph," while huffing, Tom just took his leave and headed back to his chariot.

As for Alfonzo and Ferguson, they were now arguing once again.

"This is your fault, Alfonzo," Ferguson scolded.

"My fault, you were the one pestering him for the tickets!" Alfonzo scowled.

"So were you!"

"Enough with your scalding comments, you fatso!"

"Looks who's talking numbskull!"

They kept on bickering as they took their leave.

Chantal and Sabrina let out moans and groans as they left with Brittany whipping her hair right into Marco's face.

Janna went as far as kicking sand in Marco's face before she took her departure with a huff. Finally, there was Jackie who looked pretty hurt by Marco's decision.

"Marco…you broke my…_heart_…" She sounded pretty sad.

Marco felt a ping of guilt hit him as she said that.

"Jackie, I'm-"

"It's fine Marco. I'll just live with it," Jackie insisted dully before turning around and walking away in a slum manner.

_Whoa, déjà vu. _

Marco had half-expected Jeremy to pop out of nowhere and let out a trolling laugh at his unfortunate predicament. What he got instead was the polar opposite of that and from a completely different person.

"I can't believe you would do something so _stupid_ Marco," Andrew roared as he stomped over. "Why would you choose me to go to that concert? I already told you that I don't like Love Sentence!"

Marco expected that somehow and he whipped around to face the treasure hunter.

"I know that," he defended. "But you were the only one who wasn't pestering me about the tickets, so I had to choose you! What choice did I have!?"

"But I…"

"Look, Andrew, could you just go with me just this once so there will be no more hassles with this," Marco begged. "Please just do this for me!"

Andrew was about to protest and refuse the offer until the Latino gave him a pleading look in exchange. He really couldn't say no after everything he's been through. Finally, after taking it in, Andrew responded.

"Oh very well, okay," he groaned in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you. But only because you're my friend, Marco."

"Thank you, Andrew, that's all I could ask for!" Marco seemed relieved as he shouted that.

The two of them then took their leave from the park.

* * *

Later on that night, both Marco and Andrew were in the area the concert was being held and they already checked in their tickets and were making their way to their seats.

"Alright Andrew, we are finally going to do this," Marco informed him. "Let's make this a good one."

"Right," Andrew moaned. "Let's get this over with…"

As Marco sighed, the two of them made their way into the stadium where they proceeded to take their seats in the designated spots that they were given. As they looked around, they saw a bunch of people that were hyped about the concert tonight and how it was going to be an exciting experience. Marco seemed content with this while Andrew just didn't care. Had it not been for the fact that Marco was one of his good friends, the treasure hunter wouldn't have bothered coming to this concert.

_I honestly can't see the hype about Love Sentence… _Andrew kept that quiet as he examined his surroundings.

It wasn't long before the announcer for the concert decided to get the show underway as he was heard speaking through the intercom.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for," the announcer declared. "This is the one group that all of you diehard fans admire to death! They're the one, the only, they are _Love __**Sentence!**_"

This got nearly everyone to holler in excitement. Then, Love Sentence themselves made their grand epic entrance which got the crowd screaming. Marco had a smile of anticipation while Andrew was frowning and crossing his arms.

"I can't believe it, Andrew," Marco gushed. "They're starting…"

"Yeah," Andrew sighed while adjusting his hat.

Without any formal introductions, Love Sentence started performing their first song. The song that they chose to perform was "Just Friends". Needless to say, people were ecstatic.

"Alright, they're playing 'Just Friends'," Marco gleamed. "This is one of my favorite songs by them."

"I know," Andrew deadpanned as he covered his face with his hat. "Let me know when the show is over."

Marco had wanted to go on a rant with Andrew, but he decided against it. He knew that Andrew didn't like Love Sentence and had it not been for the circumstances that occurred earlier today, he wouldn't have chosen him as his candidate. Plus it didn't matter if he didn't like them. What was important was that he was able to spend time with one of his good friends, and that's what counts.

The performance was going good for the few several minutes or so, as there were no foul-ups that interfered with the concert. All of that started to go downhill when the members felt a sudden change overtake them. In a matter of seconds, they had started to sing off-key, the singing was way off, and it was a clear sign that something was wrong.

Eventually, they came to a complete halt when they realized that they couldn't sing anymore in this state. This caused everyone to murmur and discuss as to what was going on. Even Andrew heard something was off as he lifted his hat upward and saw what was happening for himself. Marco was in a state of shock by what was occurring at that moment. The announcer knew what this meant as he announced to everyone.

"Oh no, bad news folks; it seems that Love Sentence can't perform anymore of their hits due to getting a bad case of the 'puberty bug', resulting in their voices growing deeper and growing more _manly_," the announcer said with shame. "Therefore, I'm afraid that this Love Sentence concert has been canceled."

Nearly everyone let out collective groans and scowls in response.

"I can't believe it," Marco shook his head.

"Yeah, it's such a disappointment too," Andrew remarked.

"In exchange, there will be a substitute band performing in their place," the announcer made the change of plans. "I hope you all like rock and roll because this group is going to rock your socks off."

Everyone let out different reactions as Andrew raised an eyebrow at that. While Love Sentence made their departure, standing in their place was a rock band, with a drummer, bassist, electric guitarist, and a vocalist/keyboard player. Suddenly the lead singer made his declaration.

"ARE YOU FOLKS READY TO ROCK AND ROLL," he yelled. "LET'S GET READY TO ROCK OUT!"

Some of the hardcore rock fans let out collective cheers as Marco was shocked. The change of plans involved there being a rock concert instead. This was certainly a twist of events. By contrast, this somehow interested Andrew and that frown on his face slowly turned into a smirk.

"Now this is more like it," he cocked, getting Marco's attention.

"Huh," Marco was confused by this.

This rock band started their performance by doing a rock cover version of 'Just Friends'. This was instantly followed by a slew of covers from different rock bands including '_Stairway to Heaven_', '_Whole Lotta Love_', '_Another One Bites the Dust_', '_Smells like Teen Spirit_', '_Come as You Are_', '_Hitchin' a Ride_ (Green Day cover)', and many other rock classics. It was evident that this was an improvement for Andrew as he was starting to enjoy himself. Marco did want to leave since Love Sentence was over, but then he realized that he did invite Andrew to begin with, and he didn't feel like putting a damper on things. Furthermore, he decided to put up with it as the two of them just remained at the concert…

* * *

**SOMETIME LATER:**

"Alright, that turned out better than I thought," Andrew admitted as he and Marco had made their way out of the concert area and were making their leave. "I have to be honest, I had fun tonight Marco."

"Me too, but…I just don't get you," Marco was confused. "I thought that because you aren't a fan of Love Sentence meant that you didn't care about concerts altogether."

"Just because I don't like Love Sentence doesn't mean I don't like concerts or music in general," Andrew answered. "It just so happens that I prefer rock music."

"You what," this got the karate expert to gawk.

"Yeah, strange isn't it; for a treasure hunter like me who lives alone on a floating island in another dimension to be into rock music," Andrew chuckled sheepishly. "Look, I've been to Earth long enough to have learned about some cultural impacts that exist here and I learned about rock music in the process."

Rather than a perplexing look, a small smile crossed the Latino's face.

"You know Andrew, that is something that I find to be cool about you," he admitted. "Under the right circumstances, you do have some interests in activities in spite of staying on your island with the Ruler Gemstone."

"Yeah, that's true," Andrew admitted. "But once I get hooked on something, I take real pleasure in enjoying it. Remember the Casino Dimension where I was introduced to bingo? I had taken a huge fancy in that game."

"That's right, that was a fun night," the karate enthusiast remarked. "Regardless, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself tonight, and I'm sorry that I got you dragged into this."

"Hey, it's no problem, and thanks for that," Andrew had a genuine smile as they had taken their leave.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to make it to Marco's house as they were approaching the front door.

"Thank you for accompanying back to my home Andrew," Marco thanked him.

"It was no trouble at all," Andrew grinned. "Do you think that the others who were making a fuss about those tickets gotten over not being chosen by now?"

"It's possible," Marco shrugged. "We'll just have to find out when we do see them."

"No doubt about that."

With that said the two of them walked through the front door and made their way into the house. To their complete surprise, there were some people inside seemingly waiting for them to return. They consisted of Star, Tom, Janna, and even Ferguson and Alfonzo was with them. All of them looked like a stream of guilt overcame them for their behavior earlier. This surprised the karate expert and treasure hunter.

"Uh hello guys, what's up," Andrew was the first to speak.

"Yeah so, what's going on here?" Marco wanted to know what this was all about.

"Well Marco, we were thinking about what we've done today, and we feel guilty for what we've done," Star admitted bashfully.

"Yeah dude, what we did was uncalled for," Tom sounded pretty remorseful too.

"Marco, my bestie, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you just for a couple of tickets," Star apologized. "You are my best friend, and you shouldn't have been put in that situation."

"Yeah, I'm also sorry," Tom was next. "I…guess we got carried away by a couple of tickets."

"It was obvious," Marco groaned.

"Yeah, we're sorry too, Marco," Alfonzo stepped up and pointed to himself and Ferguson.

"We behaved like a couple of jerks to you Marco, and it was wrong of us," Ferguson spoke up.

"You guys, it was no pressure really," Marco raised his hands. "You guys just got a little carried away with it is all."

"But we are all to blame for this one Marco," Janna spoke up and apologized. "I'm also sorry for getting you overwhelmed about those tickets, and…I guess I'm sorry for kicking sand in your face."

"Don't worry about it Janna," Marco sighed.

"But of course, this means that you won't be getting your house-keys or your personal ID cards back."

"I should have expected that." Marco deadpanned.

"Well in any case, how did the concert go," Star looked curious as did everyone else.

"Let's just say that something occurred and it led to a turn of events and we were given something that ended up being the opposite of Love Sentence." Marco meekly said.

"Well, I guess it was a good thing that you didn't choose one of us after all," Star sighed as the others made similar comments to that.

"The bottom line is Marco and I had a pretty decent time together," Andrew crossed his arms.

"In that case, it was good that Marco had fun with Andy here," Janna taunted which caused Andrew to roll his eyes.

"I agree, it was peculiar but interesting…" Marco trailed off as there was something else that had to be taken care of.

"Hey, Marco…" A voice was heard from behind as someone else had walked up to the entrance.

Everybody turned and saw that it was Jackie, and she had a look of regret on her face by her behavior today. This got Marco to jump for a second.

"J-Jackie, did you just show up?"

"Yeah, and it seems that you came back from that concert." She cracked a slight smile for a second or so.

"Uh-huh, well it wasn't all that special," Marco tried to sound modest while chuckling weakly. He then noticed the frown on her face and he remembered what she said before she left. He truly didn't mean to break her heart and he wanted her to know it. Feeling an ounce of panic leak into his voice, he started speaking.

"Jackie, listen, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to break your heart. Honest, I swear, I didn't mean to-"

"No Marco, _I'm _the one who should be apologizing," the skateboarder girl expressed sorrow. "I should have never put you in that position, all for a couple of concert tickets. I'm wicked sorry for how I acted, that was_ really_ uncool of me."

"But I-"

"Dude, relax. You were just under so much pressure that you finally made that decision," she admitted. "And you had every reason to. You shouldn't have been put into that situation and I shouldn't have pushed you further."

"Yeah, you got me there, I was a little annoyed," Marco was being honest. "But as I told the others, you guys just got carried away and it went a little overboard, so I'm not holding it against you guys."

"That's good to know," she approached him and grabbed his hands. "And by the way Marco, you _didn't_ break my heart. I was over-exaggerating."

"Yeah, that seemed obvious," Marco sighed. "I'm just relieved that I didn't. Otherwise, I would have been a horrible boyfriend to you."

"You're not a horrible boyfriend. On the contrary, you're a wonderful boyfriend dude."

"O-Okay…"

She then looked him straight in the eyes.

"So how was the concert anyway," she asked him.

"Well, it wasn't anything special, but it was…good."

Jackie was giggling at how Marco was being so modest all of a sudden when Andrew intervened.

"Let's just say something happened and the concert slowly transformed into a rock concert," the treasure hunter quirked. "So it was probably for the best that you guys weren't chosen after all."

"I see," Jackie then gave Marco a certain _look_ where her eyes were sparkly looking. "So Marco, I'm still your girlfriend, right?"

"Uh…I sure hope so," he stuttered.

"Are you having another Marco moment?"

"Dang, how did you know I was having another Marco moment Jackie?"

"You should know that I'm a whiz with reading your mind."

"Eh he, right," Marco chuckled lightly at that.

They didn't say another word as their lips drew in close. It didn't take long for their lips to meet. They engaged in a kiss as the others witnessed this going on.

"Ugh, go get yourselves a room to do that in, you two," Janna gagged at the sight.

Of course, Marco and Jackie didn't pay any attention to Janna as they continued kissing anyway.

"So tell me, Andrew, how was this rock concert anyway," Star curiously asked Andrew.

"Well," Andrew searched for the right term. "Let's just say that it was a _rock_ing time."

"Ooooooh, I _think_ I get it."

"Do you?"

"Nope," Star replied.

As a result, Janna snickered, Andrew crossed his arms and Tom rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Ferguson and Alfonzo were wondering what they should do next since they had no idea what to do. As far as Marco goes, he hopes that he never has to go through a scenario like this ever again, and if he does, he hopes that he can rationally handle this and he hopes Jackie will be helpful with the situation next time. For now, Marco decided to relish his moment with kissing his girlfriend since it's been a long day, and it seemed like a good way to end such a hectic and stressful day, seeing that it was worth every minute…

* * *

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT FOR THIS ONE-SHOT! I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT, EVERYONE! **

**NOW I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB WITH THIS ONE-SHOT AND WITH MOST OF THE CHARACTERS SANS ANDREW GETTING ALL OVER MARCO FOR THE TICKETS (INCLUDING THE NORMALLY RATIONAL JACKIE) AND I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY. PLUS IT GIVES SOME DEPTH TO ANDREW AND IT REVEALS THAT HE LIKES ROCK MUSIC BASED ON WHAT HE'S LEARNED ABOUT EARTH!**

**ALSO, THE ARGUMENTS BETWEEN FERGUSON AND ALFONZO WAS PARTIALLY INSPIRED BY THE ARGUMENTS BETWEEN HEFFER AND FILBURT FROM **_**ROCKO'S MODERN LIFE**_**! **

**NOW I'LL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING ONE-SHOTS, BUT I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER ONE-SHOT OR TWO ONCE I'M BACK FROM MY BREAK! JUST SO YOU KNOW AND YOU WON'T BE SURPRISED BY MY ABSENCE!**

**NOW FOR THE TIME BEING, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS ONE-SHOT IF YOU LIKE!**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW EVERYONE, SO TAKE CARE! **


End file.
